Rio: Estamos Juntos
by MexicanTops
Summary: una semana a pasado ya desde que ella sano, Blu y Perla viven juntos sin embargo algo atormenta a Perla lo que la llevara a un desenlace aterrador
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: fantasmas del pasado**

En la densa y profunda selva amazónica, se puede respirar la paz, paz que podría ser perturbada en cualquier momento, cercas del Cristo de Rio, en un hueco de un árbol dos guacamayas azules descansan juntas de manera pacifica, de repente a la hembra algo comienza a incomodarla, y da susurros en sus sueños.

Dentro de su mente hay un enorme guacamayo azul junto a ella, ambos están jugando en el nido, pero luego un ruido extraño llama perturba su diversión, el guacamayo empuja a la pequeña dentro del nido, cuando se asoma a ver que es una red salió de la nada capturando al ave, la pequeña salió inmediatamente a ver de que se trataba muy asustada.

**-papa,…PAPA**- ella observaba como unos humanos capturaban al ave quien luchaba por zafarse, lamentablemente la metieron en una caja **–PAPA-** grito quiso extender sus alas para bajar donde su padre.

**-NO**- grito el enorme guacamayo –**Perla no lo agás, yo estaré bien tu debes vivir Perla, si algo te pasa la abre fallado a la promesa de tu madre…quizás nos volvamos a ver**- dijo el guacamayo sonriendo pero con lagrimas, sin mas los humanos se llevaron al ave

**-NOOOOO**- Perla se despertó y asusto a su compañero quien también despertó de su sueño, ella miraba a todos lados muy asustada, finalmente su compañero la sostuvo con sus alas

-**Perla…mírame…soy yo Blu…todo esta bien- **contesto Blu abrazando a Perla quien no dejaba de llorar –**has estado teniendo pesadillas desde que sanaste, por que no me cuentas que pasa-**

-**no Blu…estoy bien-** le contesto y le dio un beso en el pico pero el le puro mirada preocupada

**-Perla…no puedo ayudarte si no confías en mi…ok solo tenemos una semana viviendo juntos pero necesitamos confiar mutuamente**- la miro directamente a los ojos pero ella solo contesto "buenas noches"

A la mañana siguiente en otra parte de la selva, un tucán macho esta jugando con varios pequeños tucancitos, se podría decir mas bien torturándolo, uno de los bebes le arranco plumas de la cola, dos le cayeron en los ojos, otros usaban su pico como trampolín de piscina, y el resto jugaba al caballito, en eso Blu llego y no puedo evitar reírse de la situación del tucán.

**-oh, hola Blu ¿Cómo estas?...hoy otra ves mis plumas, voy a llamar a su madre**- los niños salieron disparados –**concejo, cuando tu y perla tengan hijos, uno de ustedes dese a entender como el símbolo de autoridad máxima, y amenaza a tus hijos con eso, no fallara…dime ¿que te trae por aquí?-** indago Rafael

**-tengo problemas con Perla…desde el primer día que nos vinimos a vivir a la selva ella a estado teniendo pesadillas, cada ves son peores, y lo peor es que no me deja ayudarla…no me dice nada…Rafael temo por ella**- Rafael no pudo evitar soltar un risa leve, aunque comprendía la difícil tema de Blu.

**-veras Blu, como sabes Perla no confía en los humanos pese a que uno la curo cuando Pepillo le rompió el ala, parece que tiene que ver con su pasado ¿Qué es? No tengo idea pero creo que teme que eso se vuelva a repetir ahora que viven juntos**- contesto sabiamente el Tucán.

En el nido de Blu, Perla aun dormía, comenzó a tocar en el nido, al no sentir a su amado despertó exaltada, y mas al comprobar que no estaba ahí, ella se quiso asomar por el agujero del nido pero sentía miedo finalmente tomo valor y salió.

**-BLU…Blu ¿Dónde estas?-** los gritos de Perla se escucharon hasta donde estaba Blu con Rafael, temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado ambas aves volaron en direcciona a ella, Perla se mantenía suspendida en el aire mirando a cada lado buscando a Blu, cuando este hizo acto de aparición, ella no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos –**Blu…¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué saliste sin avisar?-** replico con lagrimas

**-Perla tranquila, aquí estoy, y estaré para siempre…estaremos junto hasta el final de nuestros días- **Perla al escuchar estas palabras no pudo evitar besar nuevamente a su amado mientras Rafael solo sonreía.

-**aquí con ambos presentes…Blu debo decir que has madurado mucho en estos últimos días, como si vivir en la selva finalmente hizo que pensaras con la matraca (corazón) y no con la maceta (cabeza)**- la sonrisa de Rafael se hizo de miedo cuando escucho a su esposa llamándolo –**bueno tortolitos nos vemos…ah y Blu, búscame si hay problemas**- Rafael hizo un guiño refiriéndose a los problemas de Perla

Esa tarde, la pareja mirando el atardecer comían frutas con placer, quedaba solo una uva roja muy suculenta, Blu quiso tomarla a la ves que Perla, para no discutir la dividieron por la mitad, sin embargo Blu no dejaba de pensar en los problemas de Perla.

**-Perla, quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo**- dijo Blu poniendo una mirada seria

**-¿de que trata amor?-** aunque lo pregunto Perla ya sabia cual era el problema

**-quiero de una buena ves que me cuentes de esas pesadillas…te e observado…no descansas lo suficiente…y despiertas a asustada, en ocasiones te e visto temblar mientras duermes**- Perla agacho la cabeza mientras miraba de reojo a otros lados, pensando en que mentirle

-**lo de temblar es que me da algo de frio en la noche…-** era obvio que mentía –**y las pesadillas son de..de Pepillo…todo lo que nos hizo no lo e logrado superar…siento como si fuese a volver en cualquier rato a vengarse…es todo**- contesto Perla sonriendo

Esa noche, ambos se preparaban a dormir, no sin antes mirar la luna que se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, Perla se acerco a Blu y se quedo recargada un rato en Blu, luego se le ocurrió hacer una mirada seductora Blu al verla no supo que decir.

**-Perla…¿estas bien?-** dijo entre risas

**-creo que es momento de…comenzar a crecer como familia**- Blu le contesto una sonrisa y ambos entraron al nido –**Blu…se escucha raro, aunque no somos "mamíferos", se gentil por favor-**

Esa noche ambos guacamayos se unieron con el fin de crecer como familia, quien sabe que ocurriría al siguiente dia, o a la semana o mes siguientes.

**FIN parte 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: la soledad ya no existe**

La mañana se esta dejando sentir en Rio de janeiro, clasico de zonas tropicales el calor es intenso, pero la fresca brisa marina ayuda a relajarlo un poco, en el nido de la pareja de guacamayos azules, aun después de haber pasado el momento de sus vidas Perla seguía soñando, volvió a despertar pero no de manera violenta, al menos no lo suficiente para despertar a su amado, quien aun dormía, Perla lo miro dormir de una manera tan pasiva que en cierta forma le envidiaba, quiso salir a tomar el fresco roció de la mañana asi que se poso en la rama que estaba cercas de su nido, allí ella comenzó a recordar.

_**FlashBack:**_

Perla se encuentra con un grupo de guacamayas hembra, conversando y riendo, un clásico grupo de amigas solo que estas eran aves.

**-estoy emocionada por el cortejo del carnaval-** dijo una guacamaya azul con dorado (ara anaraura) **–seguro me tocara con Richie-** suspiro

**-pues te deseo, suerte, seguro me tocara con un enorme, fuerte y atractiva ave-** contesto una guacamaya amarilla **-¿y tu perla?- **indago

**-puesss…la verdad no e visto ninguno de los míos últimamente jeje…espero aquí encontrarlo-** dejo salir una risa

**-pues yo la verdad no e visto ningún guacamayo azul en mucho tiempo salvo tu-** contesto la azul con dorado **–igual te deseo suerte-** una especie de canto comenzó **–es hora del cortejo…suerte chicas-**

En un solo lugar había un grupo de guacamayas hembras, y por el otro había una gran cantidad de machos esperando hacerse con alguna pretendiente, Perla al ver tantos sonrió, esperando entre todo ese montón que hubiese uno de los suyos para empezar una familia, finalmente un canto mutuo entre ambos bandos indico la hora, las aves salieron volando entre sus grupos e iban volando en forma de espiral, haciendo alguna especie de danza en el aire las aves comenzaron a buscar con quien pasarían el resto de sus días posiblemente, entre cantos y danzas las aves se separaban de acuerdo a especie o colores, Perla de estar cantando y sonriendo se quedo triste y desahuciada, pues noto que todos los demás ya estaban en pareja pero ella se quedo volando sola, con el corazón roto se dispuso a volar sin sentido de la orientación.

Al atardecer se sintió tan cansada que se dispuso a dormir en la rama de un árbol, ella aun podía escuchar a las aves cantar de haber encontrado pareja, sus pensamientos eran si quizás estaba destinada a vivir sola, o era la ultima de su especie, tantas ideas la hicieron bajar la guardia y fue atrapada en una red, ella intento zafarse mientras escuchaba pasos acercándose, al mirar eran humanos. Pero estos tenían unas camisas con unos símbolos que decía "centro de conservación ambiental Rio de Janeiro S.A de C.V", los humanos al ver a Perla como que se les ilumino el rostro.

**-Tulio mira…es una guacamaya azul, por lo que veo es una hembra y esta en perfecto estado-** dijo uno de los hombres, el otro sujeto se acerco muy emocionado

**-no puedo creerlo…es posible que sea la ultima de su especie-** el humano comenzó a hacer intentos de graznidos, creyendo que se comunicaba con Perla, pero solo la asustaba mas** –hay que llevarla a la clinica-**

Mas tarde, los mismos hombres llegaron a un lugar donde había muchas jaulas y aves heridas, y pusieron a Perla en una jaula, esta al ver las cantidad de aves tan lastimadas que se encontraban ahí se puso muy asustada al punto de irse a un rincón de su jaula.

**-bien, ahora necesitamos, un macho, es la época de apareamiento si nos damos prisa podremos preservar la especie-** dijo Tulio muy entusiasmado

**-Tulio, de echo te tengo una gran noticia-** el humano se acerco a otro que estaba en una computadora en la pagina de Facebook** –mira, Linda Ganderson, vive en Mosse Lake en Minesota…en su descripción personal dice: "me gusta la literatura, y las aves, paso momento divertidos con Blu mi guacamayo azul" mirando los atributos del guacamayo deduzco que es un macho-** al decir esto los presenten no pudieron evitar gritar de emoción y darse de abrazos, sin embargo Perla estaba muy asustada **–bien, pondré a esta hermosa ave en la jaula especial-** cuando quiso abrir la jaula Perla se lanzo a el dándole de arañazos y mordiscos **–auch…diablo eso dolió…Silvio llévatela a la jaula-**

Un enorme hombre brasileño tomo a la ave en su jaula y la metio velozmente a otro lugar, que si bien era espacioso y tenia un hermoso hábitat artificial, para ella no dejaba de ser una jaula, y tenia que salir de ahí, afuera en la clinica Tulio estaba preparando una maleta, y sacando documentos.

**-bien escuchen, tomare el primer vuelo a Minesota…regresare en tres días, si es posible con una nueva esperanza para esta especie-**

_**FIN flash back:**_

Perla jamás pensó que en una situación como esa podría llegar a encontrar a otro guacamayo azul, cuando conoció a Blu ella se emociono y contento al saber que no estaba sola, hasta que ella le pareció un poco raro cuando el trato de besarla, ahora vivían juntos, ella ya no estaba sola, en eso su amado se despertó y miro a su chica fuera del nido.

**-bueno días…ave bonita-** sonrió Blu y se paro junto a ella

**-buen día…mascota-** le contesto una sonrisa y ambos se dieron un beso **–si queremos tener familia hay que repetir cosas como la de anoche-** los dos dieron una risa mirándose fijamente pero…

**-valla ¿ya empezaron?...si que son rápidos han roto mi record yo empecé a la semana y media-** apareció Rafael sonriendo, Perla no puedo evitar taparse la cara de la vergüenza de que Rafael escuchara la conversación y Blu no sabia ni que decir** –no se pongan así, es de lo mas normal, y díganme aquí entre nos…¿Cuántos piensan tener? O serán como yo 17 y uno en camino Ó 1 y 17 en camino-** los guacamayos dieron una mirada molesta** –ejem…lo siento me deje llevar…bueno como les ha ido, iba en camino a buscar uvas para mis hijos, y se me ocurrió pasar por aquí-**

**-bueno, ya te abras dado cuenta-** Dijo Blu mirando con amor a Perla

**-un consejo, vallan a la disco de Nico y Pedro aun mientras no tienen hijos, después el echo de cuidarlos no les dejara salir muy a menudo…cuídense tortolitos-** Rafael salió volando

**-hey es buena idea, además no eres mal bailarín mascota-** dijo Perla riendo, mientras ambos salieron volando

Se detuvieron cercas de una estanque para descansar y comer algo, en un descuido a Blu se le ocurrió darle un salpicón de agua a Perla, mientras Blu se reía aprovechando que tenia la guardia baja Perla le dio otro salpicón, ambos al verse empapados no evitaron reír mutuamente.

**-Blu cuéntame…¿como vivías antes de conocer a Linda?- **indago Perla, la pregunta incomodo a Blu claramente quien puso mirada triste **–disculpa…no quería hacerte sentir mal-**

**-no, esta bien, sabría que luego me lo preguntarías…pues no se donde nací exactamente, pero vivía en estado salvaje, en un nido cualquiera, en una mañana donde todos reían y cantaban se convirtió en miedo, comenzaron a ser capturado de la nada, yo estaba cercas del borde de mi nido y cuando un grupo de aves pasaron muy cercas yo caí al suelo, afortunadamente no me paso nada, pero me enjaularon durante días, para luego ser trasladado en una caja, luego comencé a sentir mucho frio, no se cuanto tiempo paso ni cuantas veces me cambiaron de lugar pero en un movimiento brusco en el camión que me transportaba yo caí de la bodega de carga, estaba muy asustado, luego ahí conocí a Linda…al verla sentí mucho miedo pero su forma gentil de sostenerme y como me cuido me enseño que no todos los humanos son malos-** Perla miro a Blu con asombro, pues era claro que no solo el había sufrido** –viví feliz con ella durante años hasta que Tulio llego y nos trajo a Brazil, y doy gracias a eso, pues todo me a traído a ti-** las palabras del ave conmovieron tanto a Perla que no pudo evitar darle un abrazo

**-fue una linda historia-** dijo sonriendo **–BUENO…se hace de noche hay que ir a la disco, hay que bailar toda la noche-** Perla salió disparada volando y Blu detrás de ella** –vamos mascota no te quedes atrás-**

La historia de Blu le demostró a Perla que no solo ella había sufrido, pero no sabia si estar lista para contarle a Blu la verdad, solo sabia que esa noche era de diversión, lo que les pasaraia en el futuro era un misterio.

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: dejavu**

En una parte de la ciudad de Rio se escucha una música como de fiesta, lamentablemente no es fiesta de humanos si no de aves, y una gran cantidad desde guacamayos, grullas, garzas, cardenales y otras mas aves, las aves se la habían ingeniado para hacer luces de disco y usar latas y botellas para crear música para samba, donde los cantantes principales eran un cardenal rojo muy obeso y un canario amarillo con una corcholata de sombrero, cuando por lo que parecía la entrada la pareja de aves azules hicieron acto de aparición.

**-hey miren quien llego, nuestro héroe-** dijo el canario señalando a Blu, y las aves comenzaron a rodearlo

**-muchas gracias señor Blu, de no ser de que usted nos saco de ese avión ahora estaríamos quien sabe donde-** dijo una ave mientras muchas lo vitoreaban, en verdad para ellos el es su héroe, sin embargo Blu no sabia a donde moverse, pedía permiso a pasar pero era imposible, hasta que Perla se interpuso.

**-oigan ¿Que creen que hacen?, denle su espacio-** dijo Perla junto a Blu poniendo una mirada celosa

**-oh vamos Perla compártelo-** dijo una guacamaya, pero perla ahora abrazo a Blu como diciendo "ES MIO"

**-vamos todos, vuelvan a la pista que vamos a Bailar-** dijo el cardenal gordo **–hey que gusto que hayan venido a visitarnos temíamos que los hubieran vuelto a atrapar-**

**-Nico y Pedro veo que de cantantes no salen-** respondió Blu sonriendo

**-oye Blu, la otra ves bailaste bien pero ahora que vives con Perla ¿no deberías dedicarle una canción?-** Blu no supo que contestar y Nico le dio un zape a Pedro **–auch…¿Qué?-**

**-bueno…de echo me se una canción pero no es de samba-** respondió Blu un poco nervioso **–solo ayúdenme con el ritmo ¿si?-**

**-Blu no tienes que hacer esto…no necesitas cantarme una canción para mi-** dijo Perla poniendo un ala en al lomo de Blu a la ves que sonreía

**-pero quiero hacerlo…solo escucha-** Blu dio un largo suspiro y subió al escenario **–ejem…hola-** dijo saludando a las aves que esperaban algo de Blu que estaba nervioso, en verdad quería cantar pero lo nervios lo consumían, hasta que miro a su amada y le dio valor **–esta canción no es de samba…va dedicada a todos los enamorados en especial a mi linda Perla y se titula: hoy te prometo amor eterno de IL Divo-**

_Canción:_

_Tu lugar es a mi lado…hasta que lo quiera Dios….hoy sabran cuanto te amo…cuando por fin seamos dos…y nunca estuve tan seguro..de amar así sin condición…enmendándote mi amor te juro honrar por siempre nuestra unión…hoy te prometo amor eterno…ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal…hoy te demuestro cuento te quiero amándote hasta mi final…lo mejor que me a pasado…fue verte por primera vez…y estar asi de mano en mano…es lo que amor siempre soñé…hoy te prometo amor eterno ser para siempre tuyo en el bien y en el mal y hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero amándote hasta mi…final._

A Blu se le ocurrió abrir los ojos, las ves se quedaron mirándolo, el pensó que había cantado muy mal y para su sorpresa le aplaudieron a mas no poder, algunas aves lloraban por la hermosa letra de la canción, una de ellas fue Nico quien se acerco a Blu.

**-esa…fue las mas hermosa y tierna canción de amor…que jama saya ESCUCHADO…BUAAAAAAA-** rompió a llorar** –Blu hermano en verdad tienes talento, debes venir mas seguido-** agrego el ave llorando en el ala de Blu

**-no es broma carnal, esa canción fue de maravilla, luego debes enseñarnos la letra-** le dijo Pedro sonriendo y sosteniendo a Nico quien se secaba las lagrimas **–ahora ve con Perla Romeo, seguro que quiere agarrarte a besos después de esta gran canción-** Blu se separo de sus amigos para ir con su amada, quien al verlo no pudo evitar besarlo apasionadamente.

**-fue muy hermosa…gracias-** le dijo entre sollozos

**-solo es una canción-** le dijo Blu algo ruborizado

**-no..es mucho mas que eso-** le sonrió Perla, ambos quisieron besarse de nuevo cuando el ruido regreso, mientras Pedro tomo el control del escenario

**-muy bien todos demos un gran aplauso y gracias a nuestro amigo y héroe Blu, pero es momento de volver a sacudir las plumas SAMBAAAAAAAAAAAA-** el ruido se dejo volver a sentir, la noche era joven y la pareja se dispuso a bailar hasta no poder mas.

La pareja volvió a su nido quien sabe a que horas, iban riendo de el gran momento que habían pasado, finalmente dentro de su nido, no pudieron evitar mirarse fijamente para darse un beso, mientras se acomodaban para dormir, uno junto al otro, cuando se disponían a dormir.

Mas tarde esa noche, Perla estaba de nuevo teniendo sus pesadillas, en un susurro fuerte Blu se despertó, al ver a su amada temblando y susurrando, intento moverla para despertarla, pero esta se despertó de manera muy violenta gritando "PAPA" y se fue hasta el rincón del nido respirando muy agitadamente.

**-Perla, tranquilízate…soy yo Blu-** dijo colocando sus alas en su rostro para que esta lo mirase y se calmara **-¿Qué sucede?-**

**-nada solo fue un sueño otra ves…volvamos a dormir**- las palabras de Perla hicieron que Blu se pusiera firme

**-NO…esta ves no…vas a contarme que te sucede esta ves-** Perla puso mirada baja **–por favor-** ella miro a Blu que estaba triste, sin duda estaba preocupado por su amada

**-bien te contare…hace mucho cuando yo era pequeña vivía con mis padres, mi madre era una guacamaya muy hermosa y mi padre un guacamayo vigoroso y gentil, un día un jaguar cazo a mi madre para comer-** dijo Perla mirando hacia la luna

**-lo siento mucho-** contesto Blu colocando su ala en el lomo de Perla

**-ese no es el problema,…mi padre después me cuido, pese a lo que había pasado con mi madre éramos felices, nos divertíamos mucho el y yo, pero un día algo llamo la atención de mi padre y al asomarse en el nido, una red lo capturo, se trataba de unos humanos, el intento zafarse pero no pudo hacerlo-** Blu escuchaba pasmado la historia de su amada **–yo apenas de recién haber aprendido a volar quise ir con el para si de mínimo no podía ayudarlo estar con el pero el me gritaba "no vengas, no vengas" cuando se lo llevaron en un camión lo ultimo que alcanzo a gritarme fue "vive"…desde entonces no confió en los humanos y no puedo olvidar ese día, cuando me quede sin nada y estuve sola-** Perla no puedo evitar el llorar un poco

**-oye…tranquila ahora yo estoy aquí-** le dijo Blu con una sonrisa **–y como dice mi canción "hoy te prometo amor eterno" así que te prometo estar contigo siempre-** los dos querían darse un beso cuando un ruido llamo su atención **-¿Qué fue eso?, voy a ver**- el "voy a ver" hizo que perla viera visiones como si Blu desapareciera y apareciese su padre y apareciese Blu nuevamente, como un dejavu

**-espera Blu…no te asomes por favor quédate conmigo-** le dijo muy preocupada

**-tranquila seguro no es nadAAAA-** como si todo se repitiera una red atrapo a Blu y lo arrastro, Perla se quedo aterrada en la escena y se asomo, eran unos humanos quienes se llevaban a Blu

**-mira un guacamayo azul, pensé que estaban extintos por este podremos cobrar quizás 10,000 dolares, o un coleccionista millonario nos daría hasta 100,000-** pusieron a Blu en una caja mientras Perla veía como la historia se repetía ante sus ojos, dispuesta a volar a ayudar a su amado este grito

**-ESPERA…yo estaré bien…se cuidarme con los humanos…volveré te lo prometo espérame Perla…te amo-**

CONTINUARA: el siguiente capitulo es el final y es un capitulo largo aparte de uno en el que le echare empeño para hacerlo, trágico, y conmovedor, y será subido el sábado o el domingo, cuídense y comenten por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo final: Regresa a mi**

Perla sintió que todo se repetía, primero perdió a su padre y ahora a su ser amado, nuevamente frente a sus narices ella estaba corriendo el riesgo de estar sola, mas aun las palabras de Blu, idénticas a las ultimas que le dijo su padre antes de que se lo llevaran, "no vengas", los humanos subieron a Blu dentro de un camión verde para finalmente llevárselo, Perla estaban tan asustada que pareciese que el corazón le iba a salir disparado del pecho, tantos pensamientos y emociones la hicieron romper a llorar de impotencia, pero luego observo que en el nido había una pluma de Blu, ella entonces recordó el momento en que Blu la salvo de una caída mortal, en ese momento Blu no sabia volar y aun así se arriesgo por no dejarla morir sola sabiendo que podría morir también.

**-es mi turno ahora de salvarte…¡RESISTE BLU!- **grito y salió volando del nido, fue directamente con Rafael quien estaba dormido profundamente con su esposa y su zoológico de hijos **–Rafael despierta por favor-** el tucán abrió los ojos mientras uno de sus hijos yacía dormido sobre su pico al ver que no despertaba Perla le dio de bofetadas** –DESPIERTA DESPIERTA DESPIERTA-**

**-ah, ¿Dónde esta el fuego?...¿Perla? ¿te das cuenta de que hora es? ¿Qué sucede?-** bostezo el tucán

**-se han llevado a Blu unos humanos en un camión verde-** esas palabras despertaron a Rafael de golpe

**-eso es malo, ¿pero que hacemos?-** contesto Rafael preocupado

**-tu, sigue el camión, yo iré a avisar a Nico y Pedro, necesitamos ayuda- **se quedo callada un momento **-y se donde conseguirla, tu ve en esa dirección, no tiene perdida el camión hace mas ruido que una matraca-** Rafael dejo a sus hijos de manera cómoda para salir volando, y Perla en otra dirección.

Perla solo supuso encontrar a sus cantantes amigos en un solo lugar, aunque era de madrugada ellos tenían pinta de no salir de eso en todo el día, así ella volvió a la disco de Nico y Pedro, increíblemente aun estaban, aunque ya solo había pocas aves dentro de la disco, 10 aves a lo mucho, ellos reconocieron a Perla al entrar, mas aun su mirada preocupada.

**-¿Perla que sucede?-** indagaron ambas aves

**-no tenemos mucho tiempo unos humanos se han llevado a Blu…Rafael ya fue a seguir el camión, hacia esa dirección, necesitamos ayuda-** dijo muy agitada, casi sin aliento

**-no hay problema, nadie se mete con un amigo de Pedro les are a esos humanos, fu, jua yaaaaaaa…-**

**-¡AHORA!-** el grito de Perla saco a las aves de su trance y salieron volando **–solo hacen falta otra ayuda mas, espero conseguirla-**

En otro lugar, dentro del santuario de aves se encontraba una casa no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, en una habitación se encontraban durmiendo un hombre y una mujer, clásica pareja pero en camas separadas (por si Tulio la pensaba fácil xD) Perla no hallaba forma de entrar al lugar, y tras darle muchas vueltas a la casa comenzó a picotear la ventana haciendo un ruido estresante imposible de ignorar, los humanos encendieron la luz tratando de averiguar de donde provenía ese infernal sonido, cuando al mirar por la ventana supieron que se trataba de Perla.

**-¿Perla?- **indago el hombre** -¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- **Tulio le abrió la ventana, ella entro fugazmente

**-Rápido tenemos que hacer algo, a Blu se lo llevaron…- **desgraciadamente para ellos no eran mas que graznidos

**-¿creo que quiere decirnos algo…¿pero que?- **indago la mujer, Perla al ver que no había resultado, miro a su alrededor y pudo observar en un cuadro un retrato de Linda y Blu, así que se dirigió a el **–¿Qué pasa con el cuadro?...espera Blu…se refiere a Blu**- contesto Linda pero sin embargo no eran suficientes pistas, el tiempo se agotaba, Perla miro alrededor y observo una figura a escala de un camión del viejo centro de conservación así que tomo el cuadro de Blu y lo puso encima del camión, las pistas ya eran claras **–Blu…camión…SE LLEVARON A BLU-** enseguida Tulio tomo el teléfono

**-hola policía…habla Tulio Monteiro gerente del santuario de aves, se llevaron a un guacamayo azul en un camión, ultimo en su especie, quiero que movilicen sus fuerzas nadie entra o sale de Rio, ni por mar tierra o aire ¿me entendió?...me importa un bledo lo que me cueste esta operación encuentren al guacamayo azul y lo quiero para ayer-** Tulio colgó mientras ellos iban a vestirse para también salir a buscar a Blu.

A Perla le sorprendió la reacción de los humanos, en verdad ella no pensaba que a unas personas le fuese a importar los animales, aunque quizás no era nada nuevo desde que Tulio le curo el ala aun no confiaba en los humanos en su totalidad.

_**Narrado por perla:**_

_No importa lo que pase, no importa lo que agá no dejare que se lleven a Blu…lo amo y no permitiré que este lejos de mi, perdí a mi madre por obra de la cadena alimenticia, eso no me molesta pero perder a mi padre para ser vendido como mascota me dejo sola, así que no dejare que a quien amo le pase lo mismo, si algo le sucediese a mi Blu…nunca me lo perdonaría, resiste mi amor voy a salvarte ahora._

_**Fin narración Perla:**_

En un lugar de la zona baja de las favelas, los humanos llegaron y con mucho cuidado bajaron a Blu dentro de una casa y cerraron la puerta rápidamente, destaparon la caja de Blu, este miro que dentro había pocas ventanas pero estas tenían rejillas, y para colmo lo pusieron en una jaula con candado, resulto entonces de que no es la primera ave que intenta escapar de ellos.

**-bien, espero y no pase lo mismo que el guacamayo de hace 7 años tuvimos que disecarlo ¿recuerdas?-** esa palabra hizo que Blu tragara saliva muestra de miedo, y no mentían, en lo alto de una estante había una guacamaya azul disecada bastante sucia y maltratada.

_**Narrado por Blu:**_

_Estaba asustado…no sabia lo que pasaría conmigo pero al menos Perla estaba a salvo, sabia la regla básica de convivir con los humanos y es "no morder la mano que te da de comer" si me vendían pronto quizás podría escapar y ver la manera de volver a Rio, pero no quería dejar a Perla sola, el simple echo de perderla estaba haciendo que mi corazón latiera intensamente, o que ella pensara que me perdió…ahora que lo pienso esta situación fue muy similar a la que ella me conto de como perdió a su padre, por eso mismo…ella debe estar sufriendo a un punto inimaginable debo pensar en como salir de aquí…y pronto, se abrir candados, pero nunca desde adentro…tenia que pensar en algo y tenia que ser ya._

_**Fin narración Blu:**_

Justo afuera de la casa, Nico, Pedro y Rafael estaban observando donde colocaron a Blu, la misma casa, sin chimenea, con barrotes en la ventana y la puerta cerrada era impenetrable para ellos, al menos ya sabían donde estaba, solo necesitaban la ayuda correcta, la sirenas de las patrullas de Rio ya se dejaban escuchar pero ellos no sabían de que se trataba, así que se separaron a buscar ayuda.

Ya no muy lejos de ahí Perla volaba a gran velocidad por la ciudad de Rio, veía tantas casas, tantos autos y tantas personas que le resultaba muy difícil distinguir donde estaba Blu, el sol comenzaba a salir, si la gente de Rio se despertaba le seria imposible encontrar a Blu, para su buena suerte Nico la encontró primero.

**-Perla, encontramos a Blu esta en la favelas, el camión que se lo llevo esta justo enfrente no tiene perdida-** dijo el canario muy agitado uso un ala para balancearse y la otra para usar su sombrero para echarse aire **–voy a quedar por mitad de delgado si sigo aleteando así uff…- **pero Perla le paso volando por un costado tan rápido que este giro como trompo, y no le quedo de otra que aguantarse el cansancio y seguir a Perla.

en cuestión de minutos llegaron a donde estaba Blu, este miraba a todos lados buscando una manera de escapar de su prisión, cuando escucho un susurro miro a todos lados, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad al ver por una de las ventanas a Perla, quien tampoco no pudo evitar el sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

**-ire a buscar a Rafael y a Pedro, necesitamos ayuda-** Nico se fue volando pero Perla se quedo

**-tranquilo amor…voy a salvarte-** Perla miro a todos lados de la casa, al final observo que en una pared había ladrillos no muy firmes, logro mover un ladrillo que apenas dejo un espacio para que ella éntrese y al estar junto a Blu las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos **–estas bien…-**

**-oye**- le dijo mirándola a los ojos** –gracias por venir…- **ambos querían abrazarse con fuerza pero primero necesitaban abrir la jaula** –ok escúchame, para abrir esta cosa introduce tu garra en el orificio que ves y muévela hasta que sientas que algo metálico se dobla, insiste hasta que lo muevas por completo-** Perla así los hizo, en unos minutos Blu quedo libre y ambos no pudieron evitar el abrazarse y besarse.

**-gracias de nuevo, me daba miedo quedar como el del estante-** Blu señalo al guacamayo disecado, Perla al verlo abrió los ojos enormemente acercándose lentamente al ave muerta **-¿Perla?- **indago preocupado

**-Blu….reconozco a esta ave…-** Blu se comenzó a asustar por lo que podría ser la respuesta de Perla, y mas aun el verla llorar de nueva cuenta **–es mi papá-** Perla se recargo un momento en el cadáver disecado de aquella ave **–papá…te hice caso…e sobrevivido estos años, pero a ti ¿Qué te paso?…¿QUE TE HICIERON?- **grito llorando sin control, Blu se le acerco para querer tranquilizarla y ella lo abrazo sin dejar de llorar escondiéndose en el.

_**Narrado por Blu:**_

_No podía si quiera el imaginar lo doloroso que era para Perla, el simple echo de pensarlo a mi mismo me aterraba intensamente, ahora comprendo que quizás sea verdad lo que dicen, "la maldad esta ahí, solo que no la ves", yo viví con Linda muy feliz y con ella me consta que es una buena persona, pero también conocí a tanta gente que parecían ser gentiles y amables, a todos ellos no se que hagan ahora o que cosas hayan echo…con mi Perla entra mis alas finalmente entiendo el dolor de muchos animales, no solo aves, el por que desconfían tanto de los humanos…sin embargo sabia que esos contrabandistas volverían pronto así que debíamos irnos ya._

_**Fin narración Blu:**_

**-Perla…debemos irnos-** le dijo despacio, pero ella seguía llorando

**-no…hay que llevárnoslo no puedo dejarlo aquí…Blu, es mi padre-** le contesto entre sollozos

**-no podemos, esta disecado, y para colmo esta en una base que parece de madera pero por dentro hay acero, esta muy pesado- **sin embargo la mirada de Perla entristeció tanto a Blu que este tomo una decisión **–ok…nos lo llevamos pero necesitamos algo, ya se-** tomo una soga que estaba cercas de ahí y lo amarro alrededor dejando cada extremo amplio de separación **–hay que sujetarlo, así nos lo llevaremos-** agrego con una sonrisa y Perla no puedo evitar sonreír y abrazar a Blu de nuevo.

**-gracias gracias gracias- **le contesto repetidamente muy feliz, pero ese momento termino cuando escucharon unas voces aproximarse.

**-ahora vamos a llevar al guacamayo a chi…- **eran los contrabandistas que vieron a Blu fuera de su jaula y a Perla** –es el guacamayo y…una hembra, atrápala podríamos venderlos juntos en 300,000 dólares-** los humanos se lanzaron a querer atrapar a la pareja.

Las aves alzaron vuelo intentando escapar, se sirigieron a la puerta pero esos sujetos la cerraron antes de que llegaran, el agujero por el que había entrado Perla era muy pequeño para que ambos escaparan a tiempo, y el techo era muy bajo al punto de que un salto de esas personas podría atraparlos, solo les quedaba su velocidad y esperar una oportunidad, en una momento sin querer Blu derramo un jarrón de agua cercas de una lámpara conectada la cual causo chispas que comenzaron a arder rápidamente, los humanos al ver el fuego desistieron de su misión de atrapar a las aves para salir corriendo, ya solo quedaban Blu y Perla quien al ver la puerta se dirigieron a ella, pero antes de llegar a esta Perla recordó que su padre aun estaba en ese lugar, cuando Blu estando fuera se le ocurrió regresar la mirada vio con terror como Perla seguía dentro del incendio queriendo salvar a quien la había cuidado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

**-Perla…¿Qué haces?- **grito Blu viendo a Perla sostener un extremo de la soga que sujetaba a su padre

**-no puedo dejarlo-** Blu se lanzo hacia Perla, el fuego se comenzó a extender al techo deshaciendo la vigas de madera que amenazaban con colapsar así que Blu tomo el otro extremo para ayudar a Perla

Las aves con esfuerzo alzaron el vuelo pero en ese momento el techo comenzó a derrumbarse, las aves iban esquivando trozos de escombro ardientes jalando el lastre hacia la salida, Blu se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba y casi llegando a la salida un montón de ladrillos iban a caer sobre Perla, a reacción el guacamayo empujo a su amada pero los ladrillos lo alcanzaron haciendo que cállese, sin embargo Perla y su padre alcanzaron a salir rodando de la casa, pero Blu no.

**-BLU-** grito Perla, cuando miro el puñado de ladrillo donde solo se asomaba un ala de su amado por debajo, quiso regresar por el pero una pared de escombros le tapo el paso** –NOOOOOOOOOO- ** Perla le dio la vuelta a la casa para entrar por donde había entrado previamente, Perla ubico el lugar donde Blu se encontraba cubierto por escombros, algunos en llamas, no se movía y el fuego se acercaba cada ves mas, Perla llego junto a Blu muy asustada a tratar de liberarlo, finalmente logros destaparlo, no respiraba y estaba muy herido **–No Blu no me dejes ¡POR FAVOR!-**

El fuego comenzó a rodearlo y a acercarse mas, el humo ya reducía mucho la visibilidad, a Blu no le quedaba mucho tiempo, Perla no sabia que hacer y también se le acababa el aire, en un intento desesperado tomo a Blu de los hombros, justo como el la había sujetado al salvarla del avión, aleteo con toda su fuerza y se elevo antes de que el fuego llegase a ellos, Perla tosía mucho por el humo y la falta de aire la tenia al borde del colapso, lo único que la hacia seguir era su voluntad de vivir y salvar a Blu, finalmente comenzó a marearse de tanto buscar una salida y comenzó a caer al abismo de fuego, pero antes de caer a las llamas algo la sujeto a ella y Blu, un grupo de guacamayas acompañadas de Rafael llegaron al rescate para sacarlos del incendio por un agujero que se había echo en la pared por causa del fuego, ya a lo lejos se escucharon las sirenas de los bomberos y la policía al llegar, en cuanto salieron y respiro aire fresco Perla recupero el conocimiento, estaba Rafael junto a ella.

**-ya estas bien muchacha, que susto nos diste…- **Perla lo miro pero luego se exalta asustada

**-¡¿Dónde esta Blu?- **pregunto, miro a Rafael poner una mirada triste, entonces noto a un grupo de aves que tenían a Blu rodeado, sus miradas lo decían todo, solo hicieron una negación con la cabeza** –no…no-** Perla se acerco a Blu quien seguía sin respirar mas aun su corazón no latia, Perla en un intento desesperado le dio respiración de boca a boca o mejor dicho de "pico a pico"** –Blu no me dejes… te lo ruego-** la situación solo hacia que los presentes comenzaran a llorar pero dándole su espacio a Perla **–TE AMO MASCOTA NO TE VALLAS, NO ME DEJES SOLA-** finalmente Perla al no ver resultados se tiro en el pecho de Blu y rompió a llorar sin control, sus gritos eran desgarradores, Nico le daba de palmaditas a Pedro quien también lloraba, Rafael solo puedo guardar silencio, Perla acaricio suevamente el rostro de Blu con sus ojos cerrados sin expresión alguna en su rostro figurando descansar ella comenzó a dedicarle una suave y leve canción** –regresa a mi, quiéreme otra ves…borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mi…dime que si…ya no quiero llorar…regresa a mi-** Perla se recostó en Blu y cerro los ojos llorando de un dolor sin igual.

_**Narrado por Perla:**_

_Perdóname…Blu, mi amor…perdóname…mi ignorancia te mato…por favor llévame contigo…también quiero morir…no quiero vivir si tu no estas…Dios mío, por favor escucha esta única plegaria que te hago…déjame estar con el una ves mas…por favor dame una segunda oportunidad…una ves mas de estar con el…papa ¿si estas allá arriba?...permíteme estar con el solo una ves mas…solo quiero otra oportunidad_

_**Fin narración:**_

Perla se quedo con el, esperando que quizás llegase su hora, para reunirse con el, cuando algo llamo su atención, al prestar mas atención se dio cuenta de que fue un latido, este venia del corazón de Blu, el escucharlo una tercera ves, no dudo en volver a hacerle respiración de pico a pico, esperando un milagro , se separo para tomar aire y dar otra respiracion cuando un ala de Blu se puso en lo que se podría decir la mejilla de Perla, fue cuando el intento de revivir se volvió un apasionado beso, entonces Blu abrió levemente los ojos

**-hola…ave bonita-** le dijo Blu sonriendo, y Perla reventó a llorar, los presentes no evitaron graznar de felicidad, y ahora fue Nico quien se tiro en el pecho de Pedro a llorar (como cuando Blu dijo que odiaba la samba)** -Perla lo vi a el… me dijo que "te cuidara"-**

**-a ¿quien?-** indago, entonces Blu señalo el cuerpo del padre de Perla, elle no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa, mirar al cielo y decir** –gracias…gracias a Dios estas bien-** se volvió a recargar en Blu y seguir llorando a gritos.

**-ya tranquila, ya volví…oye me estas mojando las plumas-** le sonrió Blu abrazándola contra si

**-no me importa, no quiero separarme de ti-** le dijo sin despegar su rostro del pecho de su amado** –Blu perdóname…mi ignorancia de querer salvar a mi padre quien ya estaba muerto, hizo que casi murieses, perdóname-** volvió a llorar.

**-no tienes nada de que disculparte…yo quizás hubiese echo lo mismo y sabes ¿Por qué?...por que estamos encadenados-** Perla miro a Blu quien le sonreía ampliamente, no evito sonreírle y lanzarse a besarlo otra ves.

Mientras al lugar del incendio llegaron los bomberos para apagar el incendio antes de que este abarcara y destruyera mas hogares, en ese lugar como caídos del cielo llegaron Linda y Tulio, al ver la escena que había dejado el incendio se horrorizaron esperando que no ocurriese lo peor, pero para calmar sus nervios aparecieron los guacamayos caminando, Blu apoyándose en Perla para caminar, Linda viendo la situación de su amigo se lanzo a abrazarlo con alegría para que Tulio lo revisase.

**-humm, esta con quemaduras leves, vivirá y estará sano en poco tiempo-** las palabras mas que alegrar a Linda alegraron a Perla, cuando en una patrulla aparecieron los dos contrabandistas esposados de las manos.

**-oigan, encontramos a estos dos corriendo…según el chisme de algunos vecinos estos dos se dedican al trafico ilegal de aves exóticas, y salieron huyendo de la casa cuando comenzó en incendio- **dijo el policía.

**-pues arréstelos-** el policía se llevo a los tipos, Tulio y Linda se disponían a llevarse a Blu cuando un graznido y movimientos inquietos del ave los detuvieron, Linda termino bajando a Blu al suelo** -¿Qué sucede Blu?- **este se arrastro debajo del camión de bomberos todos se preguntaban ¿para que?, a sus sorpresa saco de debajo del camion el cuerpo disecado del padre de Perla** –¿quieres que nos llevemos esto?- **indago Linda mirando la sucia y maltratada ave, Blu hizo un graznido asintiendo con la cabeza, Linda no evito sonreírle **–pues nos lo llevamos-** cuando cargaron a Blu devuelta este miro a Perla y le hizo un guiño.

1 semana después:

Blu se encontraba durmiendo en la clínica dentro del santuario de aves muy cómodo encima de una almohada, estaba con varios vendajes alrededor del cuerpo tanto que parecía blanco en ves de azul, pero unos pasos los despertaron fue cuando entraron por la puerta Tulio y Linda, para su alegría Perla iba con ellos dentro de una jaula, cuando dejaron salir a Perla esta se acerco a Blu rápidamente a darle un abrazo que le fue correspondido.

-¿estas bien?- indago Perla sonriendo.

-lo estoy…además el me estaba cuidando- Blu señalo la estatua del padre de Perla, quien ahora estaba en un estante mejor, Tulio le había limpiado las plumas y detallado tanto que parecía estar vivo.

-**bien Blu, llego la hora-** Tulio se acerco al ave para quitarle los vendajes **–wow-** fue su expresión al ver a Blu, este lucia como si nada hubiese pasado, le habían crecido unas nuevas y brillantes plumas que lo hacían ver en verdad majestuoso, Perla al verlo tan transformado y atractivo, se puso muy sonrojada, cuando su amado la miro ella se oculto con un ala para que no la vieran tan sonrojada, Blu solo pudo sonreír.

Linda coloco a Blu en su mano, lo llevaron a la parte alta del santuario donde antes habían liberado a Perla después de curarla, estando alli esta alzo el vuelo y justo como la otra ves Blu y Linda se dieron el clásico saludo de ellos dos, sin mas que agregar el guacamayo azul, volvió a donde debía.

_**Narrado por Blu:**_

_No se que paso en ese momento…solo recuerdo que algo me empujo y me dijo "cuídala mucho Blu", quiero creer que fue el padre de Perla, o quizás Dios, o quizás…bueno lo que sea, volví y esta ves para estar con ella para siempre._

_**Fin narración Blu:**_

_Las aves bajaron volando hasta la clínica del santuario, miraron por la ventana al padre de Perla, ahí posado, que ahora para ellos era un ángel guardián._

_**Narrado por Perla:**_

_Gracias…gracias papa por esta segunda oportunidad…no la desaprovechare en ningún momento…seguiré tu consejo, y seguiré viviendo…recuerdo que me dijiste que nos volverías a ver, así fue…no de la manera que hubiese querido…papá, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi, desde cuidarme cuando mi madre murió, hasta regresarme a Blu y ¿sabes que? ya no tengo pesadillas…descansa en paz._

_**Fin narración Perla:**_

_**-Blu tengo algo que decirte- **__le dijo Perla y se le acerco al oído._

**-no te entendí, ¿que dijiste?- **dijo Blu, Perla miro a todo lados para que nadie los escuchase, y sonrió.

**-dije: que estoy lista para poner los huevos-** Blu al escucharlo no evito sonreír ampliamente para darle un beso a su amada

Las aves miraron una ultima ves la figura disecada y partieron de regreso a su hogar, luz entraba por la ventana de la clínica y daba justo en el padre de Perla, quien cuando estos salieron volando pareciese que uno de sus ojos brillase.

FIN.


End file.
